


Signature Move

by Gort



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/F, Football | Soccer, Motorcycles, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: A college AU! Five times Piper saves the day and the one time Daisy finally makes her move. (With bonus omg they were roommates.)Beta'd by Sunalso (thank you)!
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	Signature Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanctuaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctuaria/gifts).



“Whoops!” Daisy shifted the stack of boxes in her arms, trying to stop the hula girl on top from sliding off, but it kept on going like it had a mind of its own. She winced, waiting for the crash that never came. Cracking one eye open, she found herself peering over the cardboard at a dark-haired woman wearing an amused expression. And holding her hula girl.

“You must be Daisy,” she said.

“That’s-”

“What did you pack in this, Daisy, bricks?” Phil said, huffing past with one of her suitcases.

“-Me,” she finished sheepishly. “And my dad. Sorry we showed up early, he got a little enthusiastic this morning. Piper, right?”

“Yep! Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who’s late,” Piper said, setting the photo back on Daisy’s precarious stack. “Is your room okay? I’m not super picky.” She took the top box, smiling, and Daisy got a better look at her new roommate. Mentally, she added dark eyes, super cute smile, and killer arms to her assessment.

“It’s great,” Daisy assured her, following Piper down the narrow hall into their living room. The couch was well worn, and the kitchen chairs didn’t match, but it was clean, and she only had to share the bathroom with one other person. Compared to the dorms, it was practically heaven. “I am so not interested in the sun blasting me awake every morning.”

Piper laughed. “Perfect, since I have to get up early most of the time.”

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “You still take morning classes?” Being a senior had its perks, including first dibs on the classes she needed to graduate, and she’d managed to schedule almost everything for the afternoon. Except Database Concepts. The professor must be sadistic to only offer it as a 9 am course.

“We usually run drills first thing.”

“Oh, sure. You’re on the soccer team, right?”

“I am. Between that and psych classes I probably won’t be around a lot.” Piper set the box down in one corner of Daisy’s new room and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. “You said you were a compsci major?” She tilted her head and flashed that smile again. “You’re different than I imagined.”

“Don’t worry, I’m still a huge nerd,” Daisy confirmed with a grin. “I promise not to throw any wild parties.”

Piper lifted a shoulder. “Hey, as long as I’m invited.”

#

“Anything?” Trip asked as Daisy pulled open another cupboard.

She shook her head. “Nothing. We’re going to have to make a run.” From the living room, the background music suddenly got a lot louder.

“Where’s your roommate?” Trip yelled over the noise.

“Practice,” Daisy yelled back. “She should be back soon.”

“She cool?” he asked. The music in the other room dramatically decreased in volume.

“Oi!” someone yelled.

“Do you want to go deaf at twenty-five?” Jemma’s exasperated voice said.

“She’s cool,” Daisy said. “I don’t see much of her.”

“Works out good for you,” Trip said, taking a swig of his beer.

“I guess.” Daisy lifted a shoulder.

“No, trust me,” Trip said. “That’s the best kind of roommate.”

“Mate,” Hunter poked his head into the kitchen, scowling. “Would you come explain to Jemma one evening of loud music won’t sully her precious hearing.”

“See what you could be stuck with?” Trip gestured with his bottle. “I’d send him out to get beer, but he’d come back with some weird imported stuff no one likes.” 

“Not my fault Yanks have terrible taste,” Hunter said.

“Dais!” Mack yelled from down the hall. “You expecting anyone else?” She poked her head out of the kitchen and narrowed her eyes at the tall blond guy standing in the foyer with a case of beer and a hopeful expression.

“Nope!” she called back.

“Look, man-” Mack started.

“Sorry!” Piper stepped through the door. “He’s with me. Hey.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Piper. This is Davis.” She poked him with her elbow.

“Mack,” Mack said, shaking her hand. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Piper laughed. “I appreciate you keeping an eye out for crashers. Hey, Daisy.” She waved. “Hope it’s okay I invited Davis.” She patted the blond guy’s large arm.

Daisy’s stomach did a funny tumble that she attributed entirely to the beer in her hand. “Of course,” she said. “It’s your house too.”

There was a flurry of introductions and, after a round of mutual admiration for Davis’s excellent taste in alcohol, he headed out with Trip to negotiate a truce on volume control. Based on the laughter coming from the living room, he was fitting in just fine.

“How was practice?” Daisy asked, watching Piper fill a glass with water. Her short hair was damp like she’d just gotten out of the shower, and Daisy resisted reaching over to comb it out of her eyes.

“Same old.” Piper shrugged. “We would have gotten home sooner but Davis takes forever to choose a beer.”

Daisy laughed. “Trip’s the same way. I swear to god it’s worse than helping Jemma pick her classes.”

That earned her one of Piper’s cute smiles, and Daisy could feel her face heating. “That’s your friend who’s moving, right?”

“Oh my gosh, I forgot you don’t know her.” Daisy was definitely blushing now. “Yeah, she’s starting some fancy grad school in England next month.”

“She graduated already?” Piper lifted her eyebrows.

“She’s an overachiever,” Daisy explained. “But I promise she’s cool. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone else.” She offered her elbow like a complete dork, but Piper didn’t hesitate before linking their arms together.

“Sounds great,” Piper said.

The swoop in Daisy’s stomach definitely wasn’t beer-related this time.

#

“I heard from Jemma yesterday,” Daisy said, veering around a giant sign in the middle of the campus path.

“She settling in ok?” Trip asked.

“Some know-it-all guy in one of her classes driving her crazy.”

Trip laughed. “She’s got a little competition, huh?” He nudged her arm. “But your roommate situation seems to be working out.”

“Yeah,” Daisy said, gripping the strap of her bag a little too tight. “I wasn’t sure how it’d be, living with someone other than Jemma, but it’s been good. Piper’s cool, don’t you think?”

“Sure,” Trip shrugged. “From what you told me.”

“And you like her?” Daisy continued as they headed for the café on campus.

“I don’t think I’m her type,” Trip said.

“Not like that!”

He slung an arm over her shoulders. “Why are you asking, Dais?” 

“I just want you guys to get along!” Daisy huffed.

“Because she’s cool?” Trip asked, grinning. “Or is there some other reason?”

Daisy poked his side. “Don’t you have class or something?”

“Sadly, yes,” Trip sighed. “Hey, look who it is.” He lifted a hand and waved enthusiastically. Davis waved back from one of the café tables out front. “If Piper’s around, maybe you should buy her a coffee. You know, ‘cause she’s cool.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey!” Davis said as they got closer. “Piper’s already in line if you want to catch her.”

“Ooh, caffeine. Back in a minute,” Daisy said, ignoring Trip’s smirk as she beelined for the door.

It took Daisy two seconds to spot Piper once she got inside, and it might have been quicker if some guy with stupidly broad shoulders hadn’t been blocking her view. Piper’s arms were crossed, and she had been scowling, but the moment she spotted Daisy, she flashed her adorable smile. That totally didn’t help with Daisy’s possible- _like_ -like situation. Crushing on friends was problematic enough. Crushing on a roommate was a whole level of complicated she hadn’t had to consider before.

“Hey,” Piper said, and then lifted an eyebrow at the broad shoulders guy, who promptly took a step back. “You heading to class?”

“I’ve got a little while before my next one,” Daisy said. Her stomach did a nervous shimmy, and she dug into her bag for her wallet. “Um, can I…” She frowned as her fingertips walked across the spine of three books and a laptop without encountering her wallet. “Shit,” she muttered, peering into her bag.

“Can you-?” prompted Piper.

Daisy hastily did another inventory of the contents of her bag. Still no wallet. She groaned. That’s what she got for rushing out of the house to make her stupid morning class. “Can I get a raincheck?” she said. “I forgot my stupid wallet.”

Piper laughed and knocked their shoulders together as the line moved. “Let me get your coffee. You obviously need it.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Daisy said gratefully, her cheeks burning.

“Oh, no, Davis is paying,” Piper said as they stepped up to the counter.

“Piper!” the blonde behind the counter said, beaming. Daisy squinted at her suspiciously. Her nametag read ‘Lauren’, which wasn’t a name Piper had mentioned before, but they clearly knew each other. “The usual?”

“And whatever Daisy wants,” Piper said, leaning her elbows on the counter.

“Um, I’ll just have a small soy latte,” Daisy said. “Thanks.”

“Make it a medium,” Piper said.

“You don’t have to-”

“I have seen you down those Monsters. You need a medium.”

“You’re the new roommate!” Lauren said, punching a few buttons on the cash register. She flashed a pearly white smile that was brighter than her shiny hair and Daisy wondered if it was too soon to hate her. Maybe she’d see how good the coffee was first.

“That’s me,” Daisy said, resisting the ‘who are _you’_ on the tip of her tongue. Lauren bustled off to make their coffee order and Piper dropped a couple of dollars in the tip jar. “Are you sure Davis won’t mind?”

“If he does, he won’t mention it,” Piper said cheerfully. “Since I introduced him to Lauren.”

“Since you…oh,” Daisy said, relief flooding her limbs. “Oh.” She tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a wheeze. “I bet that’s a good story.”

“It’s hilarious. Hang on, I’ll tell you as soon as we get our order. It’s more fun when you can watch Davis’s face turn red at the same time.”

“Here you go!” Lauren said, plunking their coffees down. “Nice to meet you, Daisy.”

“You too,” Daisy said, sipping her drink. Good thing she didn’t have to hate Lauren. The latte was perfect.

#

“Shit!” Daisy almost tripped over a stack of programming books on her way to yank open her closet. The one problem with choosing the bedroom that didn’t get the morning sun was it made sleeping in way too easy. She was going to be late to her stupid database class _again_ and it wasn’t even midterms yet. “Shit, shit, shit!”

She hopped into a pair of pants, almost tumbling onto the floor, and spun in a circle looking for her shoes. Sweeping her hair up in a messy bun, she grabbed her laptop and finally remembered she’d left her shoes by the front door.

“Shit,” she muttered once more before grabbing her phone and opening the door to her room.

Piper blinked at her from the couch, a bowl in one hand and a textbook open on her knee. “I didn’t know you were home.”

“I’m not supposed to be,” Daisy moaned, stuffing her laptop into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “I must have slept through my alarm. God, I’m gonna be so late.”

One corner of Piper’s mouth lifted. “Nah,” she said, setting her cereal aside.

Daisy frowned at her, then dug her phone out of her pocket. “Wait, what time is it?”

“Ten to nine. That’s what time your class starts right?”

“Yes, which is why…” Daisy trailed off as Piper disappeared around the corner. “I’ll be late,” she finished to the empty room.

“Grab a jacket!” Piper yelled as Daisy’s shoes came flying down the hall. “I’ll take you.”

“You don’t have a car!” Daisy yelled back.

“Nope, but my bike’s fixed.” Piper popped her head back through the doorway. “Seriously, grab a jacket.” 

“I…okay?” Daisy said, hastily shoving her feet into her shoes. Two minutes later she was standing behind their apartment building, staring at an old motorcycle. “You have a motorcycle?” she asked dumbly.

“Helmet,” Piper said, passing her one. “It’s just a little 400 cc. Not great for rainy days but when it’s working it gets me where I need to go.”

“Where you…sure,” Daisy said, strangely lightheaded. Piper had a motorcycle. Her cute-smile, killer-arm-having roommate was also a motorcycle-riding badass. Well, that wasn’t going to fuel any fantasies or anything.

“Here,” Piper smiled, then reached out to adjust the strap under Daisy’s chin, her fingers cool and definitely not shaking. All of Daisy’s insides felt like they were dancing the mambo. “Ready?” she said. 

“Yep,” Daisy lied. “Totally.”

Piper threw a leg over the bike and looked over expectantly until Daisy climbed on behind her. After a deep, calming breath, she slid her arms around Piper’s waist. Fumbling to find the pegs for her feet, Daisy tried not to focus on the way their legs were aligned knee to hip, and how easily she fit against Piper’s back. She definitely hadn’t needed a jacket, since she was about to spontaneously combust. The engine turned over and Piper patted her thigh, sending shivers up Daisy’s spine.

“Don’t worry,” Piper said. “I promise you’ll get there in one piece.”

“Great,” Daisy croaked, her mouth dry. “Thanks.”

Suddenly, being on time for class seemed like the least of her problems.

#

Daisy heard the front door open and close and thought about getting up from the couch, but that would require moving, and that kind of effort seemed like a lot at the moment Her ears were clogged and her nose was stuffed up and the headache she’d woken up with had gotten steadily worse. She pulled the blanket around her tighter.

“Hey,” Piper said, coming into the living room. “Do you…” She stopped short. “You look awful.”

Daisy sniffled and groped for the tissue box. “Gee, thanks.” Just what she needed, confirmation she looked as crappy as she felt.

“You feeling okay?” Piper said, a furrow appearing between her brows.

“No,” Daisy said pathetically. “I think I caught that stupid cold going around.”

Piper bit her lip, then glanced over her shoulder, which just made Daisy feel more miserable. She’d been stuck inside watching TV all day, alone, and had been looking forward to chatting with Piper about her day. They’d fallen into a kind of routine over the last couple of months, spending their evenings making fun of bad television and complaining about how much work they had for their classes. It was nice. And if Daisy spent a little too much time trying to make Piper laugh so she could see that adorable smile, well, no one was around to call her on it. 

“I’ll be right back,” Piper said, disappearing again.

“Okay,” Daisy muttered to the empty room, huddling deeper into her blanket.

The front door slammed, and she sighed self-pityingly. It was stupid to think Piper would want to hang out with her when she was sick.

“Way to go, Dais,” she grumbled out loud. “Super sexy of you to be all snotty and gross.” Then she promptly fell asleep.

“Hey,” a voice said softly as Daisy shifted, suddenly awake.

Warm hands brushed her hair out of her face, and her eyes flew open.

“Sorry,” Piper said. “You were losing your blanket.” She tucked it more firmly behind Daisy’s shoulder, then patted her feet. “Scootch up?”

Daisy tucked her feet under her, confused, as Piper settled on the couch and dug into a plastic bag. “What are you doing?” Daisy croaked.

“I brought you some Gatorade,” Piper said. “Red or blue?”

Daisy wrinkled her nose. “Red?” she guessed.

“I bought some more tissues, too,” Piper said. “Are you hungry?”

Daisy considered it, but nothing sounded particularly appealing. “Not really.”

Piper twisted the top off the Gatorade and passed it over. “I’ll make you some toast later,” she said. “I know we have bread. In the meantime, you rehydrate.” She made a face at the two empty Monster cans Daisy had downed earlier in a futile effort to clear her brain fog.

“I only had two,” Daisy protested.

“Slow day, huh?” Piper teased, patting her leg.

Daisy took a long drink of Gatorade. It was, she decided begrudgingly, not bad. “Thanks for this.”

“I figured asking you to drink plain tap water was a bridge too far.”

Wrinkling her nose, Daisy set the Gatorade on the table beside her. “Plain water, gross.”

Piper laughed, her head falling back against the couch cushions. “Sometimes, I wonder how you're still alive.” She picked up the remote. “Survivor?”

“Ooo, yes please,” Daisy said, snuggling deeper into her blanket. Piper’s hand lingered on Daisy’s calf, rubbing small circles, and she slowly drifted off again. Her head still felt like it was stuffed with cotton, but the rest of her was floating on air.

#

“Okay, but what if they lose?” Daisy said, nervously tapping her foot.

Hunter gasped from the backseat. “Do not jinx the game!”

“I didn’t!” Daisy said, clutching her homemade sign even tighter. “I just…this is a bad idea.”

“I am pretty sure,” Trip said from the driver’s seat as they turned into the stadium parking lot, “that win or lose, you’re going to make Piper’s night.”

“Would you two stop saying the L-word!” Hunter’s head popped up between the seats. “Christ, what kind of footie fans are you?”

“It’s soccer,” Daisy said automatically. 

“We named it first,” Hunter retorted.

“Don’t get him started,” Trip sighed. “Trust me.”

He eased the car into a parking spot and butterflies erupted in Daisy’s stomach. “Maybe I should just ask her when she gets home,” she said.

“You’ve been saying that all month,” Trip said. “How’s that working out for you?”

“What if she says no?” Daisy said.

Hunter snorted as they climbed out of the car. “She’s not going to say no. You’re the only person she ever looks happy to see. Come on, we’re going to miss the kickoff.”

Daisy took a deep breath, fortified by a pat on the shoulder from Trip, and marched toward the stadium. They joined the line of people slowly trickling in, dressed in jackets and scarves, and then went in search of their seats.

“Wow,” she said softly, gazing across the field. The sky overhead was turning from orange to gray as the sun set, but the lights made it look like midday. Piper had said this was some big playoff game when she’d offered the tickets, but Daisy was still unprepared for the size of the crowd. “There are…a lot of people here,” she said, turning to look at the people behind them.

“Yeah, but how many got tickets from their girlfriend” Trip teased.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Daisy elbowed him. Their seats were great, she had to admit that. They were nearly on the field.

“Not yet,” he replied cheerfully, undeterred.

“Here we go,” Hunter said, leaning forward in anticipation. “Ready?”

Daisy took a deep breath, her grip on the ‘Go, Piper!’ sign white-knuckled. She’d used the team colors for it and added some sparkles, but it was the message on the other side she was more worried about. The teams lined up in the center, and Daisy spotted Piper immediately. Her heart thumped double-time in her chest as someone kicked the ball and the whole stadium erupted into cheers.

This was it. No more hiding from her feelings. She was going to tell her roommate exactly how she felt, and then it was up to Piper.

“Holy crap!” Daisy exclaimed as someone slid across the grass and nearly knocked over a competitor. Piper streaked by, and the ball was moving so swiftly it was more of a blur. It went soaring through the air and she held her breath as it neared the opposing team’s goal.

The crowd cheered and then quieted as a statuesque blonde dove for it before rolling neatly and popping up, the ball clutched in her arms.

“Did you see that?” Hunter said, awed. He whistled in appreciation as the ball headed in the opposite direction.

“That’s the wrong team, man,” Trip laughed.

Daisy shook her head and turned her attention back to Piper. Her future-possible-girlfriend-if-she-said-yes was amazing at this, even if Daisy couldn’t quite keep track of everything that was going on. Maybe Piper could fill her in on the details later.

By the end of the game, she was on her feet with everyone else, screaming as Piper and her teammates moved the ball toward their nemesis, the tall blonde Hunter had turned traitor for. Piper barely touched the ball before passing it to another player and ducking around a defender.

“Come on, come on,” Daisy whispered under her breath, her hands clasped.

A kick, and the ball was in the air. She squeezed her eyes closed, unable to watch, until Trip’s whoop. Opening her eyes again, she watched Piper and her teammates converge on one of their own. The whole stadium had erupted into applause.

“Did we do it?” Daisy asked.

“We did,” Trip slung an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. “Your girl won.”

Popping up out of her seat, Daisy grabbed her sign and raised it high. “Yes!”

Their team returned to the sideline, and she jumped up and down giddily as Piper spotted her. One of her teammates grinned, nudging Piper’s side, and the expression on her face wasn’t one Daisy remembered seeing before.

“I think your sign got turned around, Dais,” Hunter said, smirking as he leaned back in his seat.

“What?” Daisy said, glancing up. Sure enough, ‘Go Piper!’ was facing her, which meant…Her eyes went wide. Which meant ‘Will you be my girlfriend?’ was now on full display.

“What,” Piper called, walking in their direction. “No dinner first?” Her eyes were as bright as her smile.

Daisy nearly dropped the sign, warm to her toes despite the chill. “Want to have dinner?” she asked breathlessly.

Piper leaned over the rail separating their seats from the field. “Yes,” she said. “And yes.” She tugged on the end of Daisy’s scarf, pulling her closer, and Daisy’s heart did a full somersault as her lips met Piper’s, cheers still echoing in her ears.

It might be her last year of college, but maybe this was the beginning of something even better.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Final Mission Rarepair Exchange! Prompt was "Sometimes, I wonder how you're still alive". I hope you like it, Kat!


End file.
